Una amistad al estilo 50 sombras
by katagrey09
Summary: christian y Ana se conocen desde niños en este proceso ocurren muchas cosas que hacen que se separen cuando tengan 16 años que pasaria si despues de ocho años se reencuentran? ?Christian podra recuperar a su Annie? ana lo perdonará
1. Así Inicia todo

UNA AMISTAD AL ESTILO 50 SOMBRAS

CAPITULO 1

Hoy es un nuevo día en Seattle, un poco húmedo pero aun así hermoso. Lo único que yo creo que le afecta al clima es mi estado de ánimo.

Tengo una tristeza que esta acaparando todo mi corazón y lo peor nadie además de mi padre me apoya. No me esta iyendo bien en el colegio y creen que es por culpa de mi gran amor: Los libros.

Nadie sabe la razón por la cual me va mal lo cual es el mis compañeros me arrinconan por ser diferente, por decir la verdad y por leer en vez de arreglarme y no poner cuidado a mi físico.

Estoy leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë , cuando escucho a mi madre llamarme.

Anastasia ven a comer- Me fastidia que me llame por mi nombre completo parece que hubiera hecho algo y me estuviera regañando.

Ya voy! – Si tendrás que esperar mama estoy en mi parte favorita que no merece ser dejada de lado.

Ana… Voy por ti en 5 minutos si no bajas y querras ver como te traigo- Rayos es mejor no meterse con Carla Steele si no quieres saber hasta donde llegue su paciencia y no tengo ni tendré ganas de saberlo.

Cuando bajo mis padres están en una delicada discusión de la que no quiero ser participe pero mi madre me llamo asi que tengo que entrar aunque mi curiosidad desde hace mucho tiempo quería saber que esta pasando. Por favor Diosito que sea bueno.

Ray deberíamos mandarla a un internado y asi no tendríamos que estar penando po0r sus malas notas y no nos tendríamos que preocupar por ella!

Carla jamas lo haría! No dejaría a mi princesa de ojos azules a cuidado de un desconocido con la oportunidad de verla solo una vez al mes! Estas loca mujer!

Pero seria una excelente oportunidad para que aprendiera mas y aprendiera a ser una señorita Raymond! – Mi madre quiere cambiarme y me duele.

Se quieren desha… cer de mi? – No quería saber la respuesta pero es mejor vivir en la verdad y no en la mentira.

Parece que mi madre no tiene nada que decir lo que me duele peor que nada porque significa que es cierto.

Me voy a mi habitación con las lágrimas corriendo por mi cara cojo mi ipod y pongo Breakaway de Kelly Clarkson. Es una canción inspiradora en la que te dice que tomes un turno y lo hagas.

Lo único que no puedo dejar de pensar es en lo que dijo mi madre, ¿ es posible que me odie por haber venido al mundo y arruinarle su vida? Lloro contra mi almohada silenciosamente cuando oigo a mi padre.

Annie puedo entrar por favor?- No quiero que me moleste nadie ojale que todos se fueran de aquí.

No! Déjame sola! No quiero hablar con nadie!- Y aun asi entra y se sienta a mi lado

Nena perdona a tu madre no quiso decir nada malo lo que pasa es que a veces se vuelve loca y no piensa lo que dice.

No respondo es un trago a margo difícil de tragar.


	2. Enamorada

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes hijo de EL James. La Historia y los personajes soles míos hijo.

N / A: Hola !, hace mucho tiempoo no Subía capitulo y here los complazco Con otro. Pero los antes de Que Lo inclinarse, Tienen Que Saber La Verdad Sobre Este escrito. MUCHOS de los Hechos Que se narran here hijo de la vida real. Si la Ana Que se Muestra here es el digno reflejo de mi SER de Hace dos años, la Lista de los personajes Principales en la vida real:

Ana: (yo) Laura Katalina Cortés Salazar

Nicolás: Andrés Felipe Díaz

Laura: Alguna forma de Also soy yo Pero mostrada como soy en verdad yo en la vida real, sin timida bronceado.

Jack: Juan Nicolás Casas Guzmán

Elena: Angie Garzón

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

ENAMORADA

Hay un chico en mi clase y es Extremadamente sexy. Su nombre es Jack Hyde. Es La Primera Vez Que mi frágil Corazón se Acelera al ver u oir Sobre una persona Que hace Que Quiera Ser Como una chica arreglarme y Ponerme tacones: Además de querer Darle un beso.

Me dan nervios decirle Lo que siento Pero se que se lo tengo Que Decir. Lo cité En un sitio muy tranquilo Llamado "paraíso", estoy esperando una cola Llegue Pero Pasa el tiempo y no Llega. ENTONCES me acuerdo De Que tambien Tiene Su propio Amor: el futbol. Asi Que decido ir a buscarlo.

Platicamos ONU Rato Sobre trivialidades al azar y then Llega el tan anhelado Momento de decirlo TODO.

- Jack es que ... - Lo miro a los ojos Diciendo Cada Palabra Para Que lo entienda muy detenidamente.

- Ana dime que pasa te te lo notado Extraña muy. - Aire Tomo y lo retengo y empiezo a Hablar.

- Es que tu me gustas Jack siento mariposas en el estomago Cada vez que te veo y me siento rara- Eso es Anastasia di TODO sácalo TODO pecado Importar que.

No Responde y se aleja de mi. Tengo la duda de Que Si Jack Siente Lo Mismo Por mio Si Es Que Es Solo una fantasía en mi mente. Decido Dejarlo para después Y seguir con mi madre.

Mi madre SERIA CAPAZ de enviarme un internado de la ONU?

Mi madre me quiere?

Mi padre la detendría si lo quisiera Hacer?

Pienso en ESO MIENTRAS escucho "el problema" de Ricardo Arjona. Llego a casa, suerte Por no hay nadie, dejo Las cosas y empiezo a cantar la cancion Que describir TODO Siento que he aquí Por Jack.

Amarte como te amo es complicado, Pensar como te pienso es

Un pecado, Mirar como te miro this prohibido, tocarte Como Quiero

Ès delito ONU. Ya No se que hacer Para Que estes bien, apagar si el sol

Encender Para tu amanecer, falar en portugués o Aprender a Hablar

Francés, o Bajar La Luna del hasta tus pies.

Yo solo quiero darte un beso, y mis regalarte Mañanas, cantar párr

Tus miedos Calmar, Quiero Que hay nada Falte te. Yo solo quiero darte

Un beso llenarte con mi amor el alma, llevarte una conocer el cielo quiero

Que no nada te Falte

No sé En que Momento Me Quede dormida, but Siento que Me llaman, poco des abro los ojos y veo a mi padre.

- Annie levantate, es hora de comer - Cierro los ojos, Cinco minutos mas please

- Papi Hola, como estas? - Me sonrie, y lo abrazo, me encanta Estar Así con el.

Estoy bien princesa, Annie Te Voy A decir algo; Deja de Pensar en Las cosas que DIJO tu madre, no voy a PASE Que Dejar. Y otra cosa Quien es Jack? - Me ruborizó y niego con la cabeza, me da pena admitirlo.

Nadie im, Importante - Me mira Diciendo Como "of this no te escapas," y Niega con ls cabeza

. Rápido te gusta. No, Annie? - Asiento y me pongo mas roja si es posible.

- Si, Pero No le digas a mamá! - Hace cerrojo con SUS labios, no le de un Contar un nadie y confio en el.

Mi madre no ESTABA tan habladora Como de costumbre, PARECE arrepentida de Todo Lo Que Dijo Pero No quiero Sacar Conclusiones erradas. Tuvimos Una comoda Total Como No lo habiamos Tenido en años.

Mi padre y yo Nos Quedamos ONU rato mas Hablando Sobre la Escuela y mis cumpleaños, luegos VEMOS vídeos graciosos y Escuchamos música, me voy a ir a dormir, Cuando escucho un padre mi.

- Jamás cambies un hombre Por Annie, si te quiere te aceptará Tal Cual Eres, no vale la pena change Por si alguien ESE alguien no por ti Cambia.

- Gracias papi, te quiero, buenas noches. - Le doy un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo, Por rato buen un, me encanta Estar Así con el.

- Buenas noches, princesa, Que no se te olvide Lo Que te dije, te amo.

Me encanta mi papá Es Una buena persona, siempre me dá buenos Consejos y Un Gran Apoyo incondicional. No paro de dar vueltas en la cama Creo Que tengo una corazonada de Algo Que Va a Pasar y Tiene Que Ver con Jack. Prendo mi lamparita y sigo leyendo mis libros favoritos y Escribo en mi diario, Como normalmente hago lo; se me empiezan a caer los Párpados y dejo Todo en mi mesilla de noche, me meto en la colcha y me quedo dormida Profundamente.


	3. El Peor Día De Mi Vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James. La historia y los personajes nuevos son mios.

N/A: Creo que este fue el capitulo mas difícil de escribir, lo acepto lloré casi todo el rato que duré haciéndolo. No es fácil recordar el pasado.

Acepto reviews , opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias

Besos!

KC

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA

Hoy tengo asesorías de matemáticas, pues no estoy entendiendo algunos temas, asi que separé una cita con el profesor Casas a la 1:00 pm.

Llevo mi cuaderno y me encuentro con Nicolás, un compañero que me acepta( el único), aunque no hable muy a menudo conmigo.

Vamos caminando y se nos une Jack. Yo sigo como si no estuviera, Nicolás me comenta que hay una rebaja en una librería muy reconocida y grito de la emoción( Amo los libros y leer).

Rose, me acompañarías a la rebaja?

- Claro Nicolás!, te puedo decir Nico?

- Claro!

- Cuando es?

- Es toda la semana

- Vamos desde mañana en adelante, si?

- Claro Rose!, sabia que podía contar contigo!

Jack parece exasperado al escuchar de que hablamos, pues no es su amado futbol aunque eso no me importa. Pues que se tape los oídos o se ponga audífonos o se vaya!, a ninguno le importa si no le gusta!. Grita mi subconsciente, ella es un poco mordaz para decir las cosas, pero muy frentera aunque yo no lo sea.

…

Terminamos la asesoría y sigo pensando : Jack me quiere? Es confuso a veces lo siento y a veces no pero para que pensar en amor si puedo pensar en mis héroes literarios a los que Jack no se parece en nada.

- Ana en que piensas? – Jack me saca de mis pensamientos, como queriendo obtener mi atención.

- Nada que parezca importarte Jack – Le digo con acritud, si no le gusta de lo que hablo entonces para que quiere saber?

- Ana podemos… Hablar? – quien sabe que quiera, pero tengo una corazonada.

- Claro Jack, Nico me esperas por favor?

- Si Rose, te espero a la vuelta – Asiento y volteo a mirar a Jack con curiosidad.

- Que quieres saber Jack? – Directa al grano aunque con nervios.

- Ana Quieres ser mi novia? - Quedo estupefacta. Acaba de decir eso?

- Es enserio Jack? – Necesito saberlo, que esto no sea un sueño por favor!

- Es enserio Ana – Lo dice de una forma extremadamente seria que no creerle sería un pecado.

- Si!, Quiero ser tu novia! – Por fin pasa algo bueno en mi vida!, será posible que llegue lo que mas anhelo?

- Ana nos vemos ahora en clase, si amor? - Wow, todavía no lo puedo creer, que el chico mas sexy de la clase me haya pedido ser su novia.

- Claro Jack, nos vemos! – Me voy hacia Nico y seguimos hablando sobre la rebaja, subconsciente esta alerta parece que va a pasar algo, pues no siempre esta tan quisquillosa.

Llegamos al salón y todos se me quedan mirando como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo, cuando escucho a Jack.

- Esa idiota que acaba de llegar, cree que puede ser mi novia! Jaajajajajaja. Ni que fuera Elena, ella si es sexy, no una niñita tonta sin actitud que no tiene nada de físico! Jajjajaajajja.

Llega Elena y me suelta un baldado de pintura verde fosforescente en la cabeza y mi ropa se daña automáticamente.

- Para que seas especial Zorra sin actitud! Jajaaja.

Luego todo mi curso menos Nico, me echan baldes de agua y bombas de agua y gritan:

- Eres la estúpida mas grande del mundo! Ilusa! Jajaaj!

Todo era una burla, me siento muy mal, como si algo dentro de mí hubiera sido arrancado, como si toda mi alma hubiera desaparecido. En lo único que pienso es en como voy a hacer que paguen, pero mi parte mas sensata me grita que no lo haga, puedo cometer un gran error al hacerlo.

- Los voy a hacer pagar, asi sea lo ultimo que haga!, lo juro! – Con esta amenaza lanzada, salgo a toda velocidad llorando, enciendo la música y llega a mis oídos "don´t you worry child" y trato de calmarme. Pero que hice para merecer el odio de mis compañeros y el no ser aceptada?.

Llego a casa y me cambio y escondo la ropa, escribo en mi diario y leo un poco para calmar el dolor; luego bajo y vuelvo a ori a mis padres discutir.

- Pero que hay de malo con eso Ray!? Puede ser lo mejor y podrá aprender mas!

- No Carla! Como te atreves a pensar eso!, va a estar sola y va a ser peor para ella!, va a ser como abandonarla!

- Mamá… Porqué quieres eso… No me qui…eres? – Se queda callada mirándome como si fuera un extraterrestre. No aguanto más y recojo mi IPod y salgo de la casa corriendo con rumbo a quien sabe donde , lo único que quiero es escapar.

* * *

><p>EN el próximo capitulo es el encuentro entre Christian y Ana<p> 


End file.
